Improvement of the efficiency of a compressor stage in a gas turbine engine can be accomplished by improving the efficiency of either the impeller, diffuser, and/or deswirl components to improve the overall total-to-total efficiency of the system. Splitter blades/vanes (impellers/diffusers) are used for increasing the performance characteristics of a compressor stage component in a gas turbine engine by preventing/minimizing flow separation through the flow passage with less blockage and less blade surface area than increasing the blade count of the “main” blades. Even so, flow separation still occurs within the flow passage due to an adverse pressure gradient: the flow is slowed down with increasing streamwise distance to the point of stopping, followed by flow reversal, separation and recirculation.
Therefore, improvements in the compressor stage of a gas turbine engine are still needed to minimize or prevent flow separation within the flow passage and increase the efficiency of the compressor stage. The presently disclosed embodiments are directed to this need.